


This is not the beginning (and not the end)

by homonization



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Generally pretty happy going, Might get more serious later on tho, Mythology References, Reincarnation, happy fic, no one dies, unbetaed because i have none :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonization/pseuds/homonization
Summary: Edelgard breathed her last breath in the arms of a caring ex-mercenary during a raging war. Her last wish is to be able to walk together with her, in another life.The next time she opens her eyes, she's late for her college orientation.Then she met her, the woman in her dream.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	1. The warm hand I grasped

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a work from the talented artist [Kacchan](https://twitter.com/angerykacchan/status/1244584610530394114)
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter of this Modern Edeleth AU!  
> (this wasn't beta'd so mistakes are mine. though I would appreciate if someone is willing to beta for me >.>)

“My teacher…” Edelgard struggled to get the words out. She knew she’s nearing her end. The woman she holds dear is kneeling before her, tears prickling in her eyes. Edelgard hated to see her cry. Smiling suits her better.

“Please… Do not cry.” Edelgard tried to lift her hand, to wipe away her tears. The armor she wore proudly felt so heavy, so restricting. Her hand fell away before it can reach the woman’s cheek.

Another hand quickly grasped her before it can touch the ground. It feels warm, compared to how cold she’s feeling right now. The woman brought Edelgard’s hand to her cheek, pressing her cheek to her palm, her face scrunched up in sorrow and regret.

_I hate that I’m making you suffer. Please… Smile again…_

“It’s alright… Maybe in another life…” Edelgard continued, praying to the goddess she doesn’t believe in. The woman held her hand so tight, so afraid to let go.

“Maybe we can… Walk together…” Edelgard exhaled shakily. “Please… Smile for me.”

Edelgard smiled at her softly with little energy she had left. The woman in front of her hunched over, crying. Edelgard closed her eyes, feeling hot tears dripping down into her face.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing on the side, watching the woman still hunched over her lifeless body cries her heart out, cradling Edelgard’s face so tenderly. Her heart clenched at the sight.

“You’re Edelgard von Hresvelg?” A voice startled her. Turning her head to the side, she saw a woman clad in a white robe. “Your time is up, let’s go.” The woman offered her hand for Edelgard to take, on her side there’s a dog, looking up at her with curiousity.

_Ah, she’s death, came to take me away to the next realm_. She realizes.

“Can you please grant me this moment?” Edelgard was never one to plea, being an Emperor and all, but she’s dead now, so there’s no use for pride anymore.

“Come on, I don’t have much time.” The woman grumbled.

“I’ve been suffering almost all my life, she’s one of the few good things that happened to me. _Please,_ let me have this moment.” Edelgard was practically begging, Never before has she done that. _You learn something new everyday, even in the after-life._

“Alright, I will give you 5 minutes, and then we go.” The robed woman said to her and stepped back.

Edelgard observed the scene before her, burning it to memory, after all, she might never remember this moment. Stepping closer to the crying woman, she put her hands around her, kissing the crown of her head. “I wish you all the best in life, my teacher. I hope you get to live a long life and tell your children all about me.” Edelgard stroked her cheek tenderly, wishing to wipe her tears, but what use are a spirit’s hands? It went through the woman cheek as if it’s air.

“Your 5 minutes is up, Edelgard von Hresvelg.” The robed woman said from behind her.

“5 more minutes, please?” Edelgard isn’t quite ready to let go yet.

“No, you promised only 5 minutes and I gave you that.” The robed lady stood her ground.

“What is a mere 5 minutes compared to your immortal life?” She reasoned.

“Wh-what? I’m not immortal, Lady Edelgard!” The lady’s voice is turning into something much more familiar.

_Lady Edelgard?_

“Come on, now! Wake up! We’re almost late!” 

Hubert shook his lady’s sleeping form, just a little bit more forceful than usual.

Edelgard opened her eyes to see the familiar setting before her. Her tidy bedroom with her not-so-tidy desk, her tall bookshelf, her red wardobe…. And a frowning Hubert beside her bed.

“Lady Edelgard, it’s now 8:25 AM. Your college orientation starts at 9:30 AM.” Hubert announcement of the time brought her back to reality.

“Oh shit!” Edelgard jumped out of her bed, hastily gathering her clothes for the day. “Thank you for waking me Hubert! Just grab my breakfast, I’ll eat them in the car!’ Edelgard called while running towards the bathroom.

“My pleasure, Lady Edelgard” Hubert then retreated to do as told.

* * *

On the way to Garegg Mach University, after finishing her breakfast, Edelgard thought back to the weird dream she had.

_It certainly felt so real. Who’s the crying woman before me though? It felt like she was a great deal to the dream-me. I was wearing a ridiculous looking armor and goat horn, have I been watching too many medieval dramas? But the latest Game of Thrones season was so good…_

Her thoughts flew back to the latest season of medieval drama she binge-watched yesterday. _That must be it, no use thinking this hard for a mere dream, after all a new chapter of my life is finally beginning._

“What time do you reckon we will arrive at the Uni, Hubert?” She turned to her loyal companion.

“I would say about 9:15, luckily the traffic isn’t so bad this morning.”

Edelgard hummed hearing the answer.

“Also, I regret to inform you that we might have to part in this orientation lesson, as we have a different major, thus meaning I have to register my presence at my building first, My Lady.” Hubert informed.

“Hubert, it’s alright. I’m already 19, and this is just the orientation. Also you gotta stop calling me ‘My Lady’! I don’t want people misunderstanding.”

“What do you suggest I call you then?”  
“Just call me Edelgard like every other person.”

“Is this a request?”

“Yeah, yeah. This is an official request.”

“Then I shall try my best, My- I mean Edelgard.”  
  


Pleased hearing his attempt, Edelgard turned her attention back to the road, she can already see the university building. Truth be told, she’s feeling kinda giddy and excited, though a bit lonely to not have Hubert beside her for this very first day. _It’s not like he’s gone forever, it’s only for the orientation lesson. After all, what could go wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Famous last words, eh?  
> I took reference from Norse Myth, as seeing Edelgard's name german origin.
> 
> I would like to update once a week. Here's to hoping!


	2. Heiress have weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard von Hresvelg is not bad with directions! No sir no!
> 
> It did earn her the help of a charming blue-haired woman, though.

She shouldn’t have underestimated just how **big** Garreg Mach University is. Edelgard liked to think she was a pretty capable person on her own, but even future heir to multi-million dollar company has their own weakness. She wasn’t bad with directions per se, she argues that the uni is just MASSIVE. _(It wasn’t because she has no sense of direction, no sir no.)_

Grumbling to herself, she checked her watch. 9:22. Great, she only has 8 minutes left until the orientation begin. _Is there no maps or maybe a tour guide for this University? Please think of the new students!_

She desperately searched for a sign, _for anything,_ that can show her to the Eagles Building, and then to find room E2.9.1. _What the heck do those numbers even mean?_ She let her feet take her forward, while still frantically looking left and right, eyes searching. 

That’s when she felt a bump to her side. Muttering a quick “Sorry!”, she tried to look at the person she just forcefully bumped into. That’s when her eyes landed on a pair of clear blue eyes, looking a bit startled, though quickly replaced with warmth.

“Ah, no problem!” The owner of the blue-eyes replied with a smile.

Edelgard’s gaze moved to her soft lips, quirked up with a toothy grin, her strong and defined jaw, and her messy blue hair that partly covered her ears. She looked really familiar, and there is an indescribable feeling in her gut building up.

“Are you new here? A freshman?” The soft lips spoke again.

“Oh, yes! I just arrived a few moments ago.” Edelgard replied, forcing herself to look again into the woman’s eyes.

“You seem lost. Are you?”

“Ahaha, yes. This place is quite big after all.”  
The woman laughed “It really is, I can’t find my way around for like 3 months after I arrived here.” She paused. “May I ask where are you going?”

“It’s the Eagles building.”

“Oh, I’m also going near there. Want me to walk you there?” The woman offered.

“If that’s not a bother.” Edelgard replied, she wasn’t used to asking strangers for help, but goddammit she can’t afford being late for her first appearance in University.

“It’s alright” The woman started walking and Edelgard followed. “Ah, my name is Byleth by the way.”

“Mine is Edelgard… Are you a senior?”

“Oh not yet. Close though, I’m a junior.”

“I see.” Not wanting the conversation to end, Edelgard decided it’s just polite to start a small talk. “What major are you taking?”

“I’m in agriculture. How about you?”

“I’m taking business.” 

“Oh I see.” The woman replied.

  
Not knowing what to say anymore, Edelgard took up her surroundings. She didn’t have time to observe her surroundings previously, as she was in a bit of a distress. Now that she truly looked at it, Garreg Mach University is beautiful. The green clearings with trees planted here and there and students lounging around below them, the fountain, though a bit old, but not dirty and moldy, the pond she can see in the distance, the cafe with students entering to get their fix of morning coffee (she ought to check out this place later with Hubert). It’s the typical things you would find in a University, though it’s still a nice place.

“What do you think, beautiful no?” The woman, Byleth, spoke up.

“Yes, I think I will like it here.” Edelgard answers truthfully.

“I hope you do, I’ve taken quite a liking to this place. Though it does have its own downside.”

Before Edelgard could ask what does she mean by that, the walk came to a stop.

“Here we are, The Eagles Building.” Byleth gestured to the red brick building in front of them. True to its name, it has an eagle looking statue perched on top of its entrance.

“Do you need help getting to your room?” Byleth asked once again.

Edelgard really doesn’t like bothering strangers with trivial stuff. But remembering the room description that offered nothing more than a string of numbers made her take up on Byleth’s offer.

“Actually I do, if I’m not keeping you from other stuff.” Edelgard asked a bit embarrassedly.

“Hmm… Let’s see… E2.9.1…” Byleth leaned into Edelgard, trying to read the slip of paper she has been holding all this time. Edelgard tried not to flinch at the sudden closeness.

Byleth started walking further into the building, talking while doing so. 

“You see, they have a bit of a unique way of numbering the room here. The E stands for Eagle, and the 2 means the second section of this building. The first and second has different elevators.” She said while pressing the elevator’s button.

“9 stands for the 9th floor, the top one in this building.” She gestured at the elevator’s floor numbers. “And 1 is the room number. Hope it helps.” The elevator door opened and they walked towards the first room they saw. Voices can be heard from outside the door, Edelgard assumes it’s the other business major kids inside.

“Here is your room, hope you have a great first day!” As Byleth turned to walk towards the elevator, Edelgard reached out and grabbed Byleth’s arms.

“Wait!” Byleth turned back to Edelgard, obviously surprised.

“Uhmm..” _Great I grabbed her hand in the spur of the moment, now what?_

“Thank you very much for your help, let me repay you for your kindness.” She quickly muttered.

“There’s no need, it’s just normal stuff to do.” Byleth grinned at her.

“I insist”

“Hmm.. How about this, if we somehow meet again by chance, we can discuss it more?” Byleth offered.

Edelgard doesn’t like leaving things up to chances, but it seems Byleth really doesn’t want to be repaid for something she deemed trivial.

“...Alright. Thank you once again for your help, and see you around.” 

“Like I said it’s no big deal, see you around, Edelgard.” With that Byleth threw her a quick _and charming_ grin, and turned back towards the elevator.

“Alright, you can do this, Edelgard von Hresvelg!” Edelgard muttered quietly to herself before opening the classroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are walking together TT  
> expect more walking (and running) together in the chapters to come!


	3. udderly embarassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garegg-Mach University has an... unique system.

Contrary to all her obstacles this morning, the orientation meeting turned out uneventful. It was just the usual introductory lesson, how they will be spending the next 4 months, the curriculum, really anything you could easily look up online. Edelgard huffed in boredom. The professor, a balding old man with grey hair, has been going on for quite some time.  _ Maybe it would fare better if the professor was more easy on the eyes…  _ Edelgard mused, for some reason her mind went back to the blue haired woman she met this morning.  _ If only she were the one explaining all this stuff. _

Before she could delve anymore deeper into her daydream, the professor cleared his throat. “So that concludes on the academic aspect of your university life. Now Professor Seteth will explain about the organization and social aspect of Garegg Mach University... Professor Seteth, if you will.” The balding professor gestured to a younger, though still too old for Edelgard’s taste, green-haired ( _ Is that his natural hair colour? _ ) man with a beard running along his jaw.

  
The bearded green man takes the spotlight. “Thank you, Professor Payne. Now students, as you can see, what makes Garegg Mach University so great is not only its exceptional academic achievements. Garegg Mach takes pride in shaping its students thoroughly, academic and non-academically.” Professor Seteth booted up his presentation. “It’s required for students to acquire organizational skill points, which will be a requirement for graduating. Organizational skill points will be explained further later by email and your mentors.” There were low whispers among the students, the slide then changed, showing a photo of people gathering in a large hall. “Garegg Mach University also greatly values spirituality and we’re tied closely to The Seiros Church, which will be holding weekly prayer and worship services in the main auditorium, students are also required to attend these services.” The whispers got louder, Edelgard even heard some grumbling in protest.

“Any questions?” He asked the crowd. A girl raised her hand and started speaking. “Is the worship attendance really necessary? I’m not a Seiros believer.” Echoes of agreement can be heard throughout the crowd. 

Professor Seteth clapped his hands, turning the attention back to him. “This has been our tradition for years and helped Garreg Mach to produce exceptional alumni every year, which is why our university is one of the highest-ranked in the country.” Professor Seteth said with an air of finality. “Any other questions?”

This time, a boy. “What do you mean by ‘mentors’?”

“All freshmen will be assigned to a group, with a mentor overseeing them. This group will help students grow and learn as individuals, the mentor will offer guidance. There will be a group meeting every week after the church service ends.” He clicked his laser pointer once more, and a table appeared on the screen. “Here’s the list of your group, study them well and head to the assigned room after this meeting is adjourned.”

  
Edelgard took her phone out and snapped a photo. Her eyes started scanning the names.  _ C...D...E… Edelgard von Hresvelg, there!. Black Eagles group… Room E1.7.4…  _ She was internally thankful she understood the meaning of those numbers now.

“Now, if there are no further questions...” Professor Seteth paused, scanning the crowds. “This orientation meeting is adjourned. Please head to the rooms you’re assigned to. Thank you for your attention.” With that, he disappeared through the door. The students broke into conversations, asking their neighbour about each other’s assigned groups. Edelgard’s eye met someone’s, a pink-haired girl who raised her hands previously. “Hey there, what group did you get?” The girl asked Edelgard. 

“It’s Black Eagles, what’s yours?”

“Mine is Golden Deer…” Her eyes searched the crowds. “I don’t think anyone here has the same groups as each other.”

“I see, maybe they want us to mingle with other majors? There seem to be a lot of groups though.” Edelgard eyed the table again. The business major students are at least 25+ people.

“Maybe… My name is Hilda by the way,” The girl offered out her hand.

Edelgard took it. “Mine is Edelgard. Nice meeting you.”

“Likewise, do you know what these numbers mean?” Hilda pointed to a string of numbers that had Edelgard confused this morning. Edelgard then explained the meaning of each number.

“Oh, thank you! I’ll be heading to The Deer Building then. See you in class.” Hilda waved and disappeared among the crowd that’s eager to leave the room.

_ Right, I’ll better be heading to my room too. _ With that, Edelgard stepped out the door.

* * *

Room E1.7.4 sounded more chaotic than her previous room. Even though there’s supposedly only 7 people total in her group. Edelgard frowned at the sound of something crashing.

_ Here goes nothing…  _ She opened the door and was met with a blue-haired boy sprawled on the floor, a desk turned upside down above him, a brunette was laughing her lungs out, a girl with face tattoos staring at the scene in disbelief, someone was sleeping in the corner, next to a trembling girl with a book in her hands. The blue-haired boy moved the desk and jumped up. “That didn’t count, I was just warming up!” He told the brunette. The brunette just laughed “Sure, sure.” Then she spotted Edelgard.

“Hey, welcome!” She walked towards the entrance. “Are you a Black Eagles too?” Edelgard nodded. “Great! That must mean you’re Edelgard! Unless you’re Ferdinand?”

“I’m Edelgard.”

“Good good! Now only 1 to go. I’m Dorothea, nice to meet you.” She then hugged Edelgard patting her back twice. Taken aback by this woman’s disregard for personal space, Edelgard hugged back dumbly. “Nice to meet you too.”

“You’re a bit late, you missed Caspar’s failed acrobatic stunt.” Dorothea chuckled.

“Hey! This desk was not made for my awesome acrobatic skills!” Caspar, she assumed, yelled in protest. He turned to Edelgard. “Nice to meet you, I’m Caspar.”

Edelgard continued her introduction to each member of Black Eagles, Dorothea, Caspar, Petra, Lindhart and Bernadetta. It seems they were still missing someone named Ferdinand.

As if right on cue, the door slammed open. “Ferdinand von Aegir is here!” A loud voice announced, an orange-haired boy stepped into the room. Dorothea bounced to him, much like she did to Edelgard.  _ Extroverts…  _ Edelgard let out a sigh.

“Now that’s everyone! This just leaves our mentor. They sure are late.” Dorothea quipped.

“I’m sure they’ll be here any moment soon.” Ferdinand replied.

Someone knocked on the door and then opened it. “Ah, everyone! Sorry I was late.” This time a familiar-sounding voice was heard. Striking blue eyes, messy blue hair.  _ It’s her! _ Edelgard straightened her pose and fixed her hair. “The mentor meeting ran late…” Blue eyes searched the room, pausing briefly when she saw Edelgard. “It seems like everyone’s here…” She opened up her tablet and looked at the registry. “Huh… Weird? Last time I checked there were only 7 people? I guess they added someone?” Byleth mumbled to herself.

Byleth walked to the middle of the room, gesturing to the freshmen. “Let’s form a circle. We can start with introductions.”

The Black Eagles shuffled to form a circle, Edelgard moved to stand beside Byleth ( _ it’s an unconscious move, okay? _ ). Dorothea on her other side. 

They all sat down on Byleth’s instruction. Edelgard can’t take her eyes off the woman, studying her, the weird feeling she felt this morning is back. Byleth caught her gaze and smiled at her. She felt something shuffling to her side but her mind was occupied by the small curve on Byleth’s lips. Byleth’s attention shuffled to Edelgard’s side. “Ah, are you our 8th member?”

“Yes.” A deep voice answered.

Edelgard turned her head so fast she could break it. “Hubert?!”

“Yes, Milad-- Edelgard.”

“How did you get here? I didn’t see your name.”   
“I have my ways.” Was all Hubert said.

“Oh, you knew each other?” Byleth commented. “That will make this easier too.”

“Okay everyone is here now,” Byleth glanced at her tablet. “So now I would like us to introduce ourselves to the group. Just the basics, name, age, major, hobbies, all that stuff. I’ll start, my name is Byleth, I’m 21, studying Agriculture and I like fishing. I’m your mentor because of the organizational skill point requirement, haha. I hope we can be good friends.” She scratched the back of her head, almost bashfully. She gestured to Edelgard. “Your turn.”

Everyone took their turn introducing themselves. She learned Dorothea was in arts, Caspar’s physiology, Petra politics, Lindhart history, Bernadetta in literature and Hubert announced his was a secret. Very Hubert-like.

The meeting rolled on, Byleth following the instructions in her tablet. It seemed like the uni gave her some sort of ‘to-do list’ for every meeting. The initial meeting was luckily just introductions and an ‘ice breaking’ game.

They divided into 2 groups and played ‘Heads Up’, with Bernadetta surprisingly taking almost all the points.

“It’s the last round, Ferdinand’s group leading with 7 points and Edelgard’s 5. This last round is the hardest, there’s a special rule. Each group sends 1 representative, and the two of them will compete to guess what word I have stored away. I will only answer with yes, no, and maybe.” Byleth announced. “The winner gets 2 points. So it’s either Ferdinand’s group’s victory or a tie.”

Edelgard and Bernadetta were chosen from each group. Byleth folded open a paper and showed it to the rest of the group and then stored it away. Dorothea tried hard not to laugh. Edelgard wondered what’s in the paper.

“Okay…. Start!” Byleth announced.

“Is it a verb?” Bernadetta, strangely outspoken in the spirit of competition, was the first to ask.

“No.”

“Is it a noun?”

“Yes.”

“Profession?”

“No.”

“Living thing?”

“I think yes?”

Edelgard eyed her group, Dorothea was sucking her thumb.

“A baby?” Edelgard asked.

“No.”

“Animal?”   
A pause. “Yes.”

“Can it fly?” 

A snicker can be heard from the groups.

“I hope no.”

“A cockroach?”

“God, no.”

“Mammalia?”

“Yes.”

“Is it tame?”

“Yes.”

Edelgard was getting frustrated at this point, she didn’t know why, but she desperately wanted to win against Ferdinand. Or at least not lose.

“Is it a pet?”   
“Uhmm… Maybe?”

“Farm animal?”   
“Yes.”

She can tell they were getting close to the answer, the excited faces of their group mates said so. Edelgard once again glanced at Dorothea, silently asking for help.

“Is it a cow?” Bernadetta answered. Caspar let out a squeak.

“Close!” Byleth said excitedly.

Edelgard saw Dorothea grabbing her own breast and pointing at it, her eyes wide, trying to communicate to Edelgard what’s on her mind.  _ Oh! Edelgard got it now! _

“COW TITS!!!” Edelgard jumped, shouting and pointing at Byleth. “It’s cow’s tits!!!” Edelgard said once more.

The group broke into laughter. “Cow tits???!!! Edie!!!” Dorothea wheezed between her laughter. Caspar was clutching his stomach. Even Bernadetta is now covering her mouth, holding her laughter. Edelgard was utterly embarrassed, she was so consumed by the flames of competition that she shouted a--an inappropriate word. Her face was now adorned in her favourite colour.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Byleth was chuckling at her. “It was actually a cow's udder, but you’re right.” She offered an apologetic look, “ I guess I did expect something like this happening.”

Byleth turned to the group, holding the paper that said ‘cow’s udder’ in it. “It’s a tie between Ferdinand and Edelgard’s group.” The groups stopped laughing and turned their attention to the mentor. “Congrats to you all. I have snacks as prizes.” She then took out bags of snacks from her messenger bag. Byleth then read her tablet, “Winning or losing wasn’t the point, but being together with your brothers and sisters in faith is.” She turned back to the group. “Well after this I’ll be taking you guys on a campus tour, this place is pretty big. Snack up and prepare your drinks.”

The Black Eagles freshmen opened the snacks and started chatting with each other. Byleth spoke to Edelgard. “Sorry if the game embarrassed you. Last night I thought it was pretty funny.”

“It’s okay, I find it pretty funny too actually. And so far Dorothea and Caspar have said even worse words.” Edelgard replied, not embarrassed anymore.

“Yes, rowdy bunch.” Byleth laughed, the corner of her eyes crinkled.

“Yes…” Edelgard was  _ so _ glad that her mentor happened to be Byleth.

From afar, Hubert looked at their interaction with distaste. In the midst of chatting with Petra, Dorothea noticed Hubert’s line of sight.

“It sure will be an interesting year.” She mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry edelgard i love you and put you through embarrassing shit
> 
> \- Hilda major in business but dw she has a minor in fashion.  
> \- Will we ever learn hubert's major? stay tuned. even the author doesn't know  
> \- I promise you this has plot but I'm setting up so much for this world because I love college aus lol.  
> (bonus point to those who can guess who is professor Payne)
> 
> Also sorry for the late update, my grandma was hospitalized, luckily she's all better now!  
> This chapter is a bit lengthy compared to others, hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard is so hot I want to give her the happy ending she deserves T_T
> 
> Come and yell at me at twitter: @homonization  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
